Held feelings
by raelynn gross
Summary: When Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré  and Harvar de Éclair, refuse to show each other their feelings their miesters get involved. But will Kim's magic and Ox's knowledge help them or drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM Meikyuu Buterfly, SO PLEASE ENJOY. I ALSO LIKE THE PAIRING AND WISH TO ENLAARGE THE JAKIE/HARVAR DATA BASE.

Harvar de Éclair and his miester Ox Ford walked the halls of Shibusen academy in silence as the many students filled the halls and chatted idly.

"Harvar, who is the greatest and smartest student in this school?" the spear miester asked his partner as they marched to an empty training field on the campus.

"Maka Albarn, Ox give it up you finally got Kim." The lightning spear replied bordly as he spotted Kim Diehl a regenerating raccoon witch and his miesters love, and her weapon partner, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré a fire lamp weapon. Ox smirked catching his weapons gaze of the two females training at the other field.

"It's obvious you like her harv, so why not just tell her." Ox said as he began walking towards the girls.

"No way, unlike you, who took several years to get his girl, I plan to let her come to me." Harvar said crossing his arms not realizing his miester had long left his side.

"Hey Kim my beautiful flower!" Ox called as he pranced to the pink haired miesters side and kissed her cheek. Both Harvar and Jackie sighed at the sight and looked away blushing when their eyes met. Though Harvar wore a red visor over his eyes she could tell he was looking at her. His usual perky ponytail was droopy as his miester and Kim talked.

"I guess practice is over." Jackie muttered taking a seat in the dirt. Harvar acted quickly ripping off his jacket to place below her to sit. She gave him a quizzical look with her brown eyes, her mouth pressed into a thin line. A soft breeze swept through her brown locks of hair as she leaned back on her hands.

"Um, sorry," Harvar blushed as his fingers threaded through his own raven hair. She giggled softly the two weapons talked not realizing the mini conversation being discussed by the miesters.

"It's so obvious Kim, do you know of any spells we could use on them or something?" Ox asked as he scratched the blond curls on his head. They were still growing and bothering his once bald head.

"We can't mess with love Ox." She said as her pink hair and bright green eyes sharp and reflective against his swirled glasses.

"But Kim look at them, their helpless and need us as their miesters we have to help." he continued as the pink haired girl shook her head.

"Has Spartio rotted your brain, magic is very unpredictable we could harm them." Kim said grabbing her boyfriend's ear and yanking. Ox's howls of pain gained the two weapons attention as they ran to aid their respected partners.

"Sorry Jackie, I'll take him back to the dorm." Harvar apologized as he drug his miester away from a thrashing flame miester.

"Bye Harvar," Jackie smiled as she watched the lightning spears retreating back. Kim didn't miss her weapons longing look she gave. She knew that look because, it was once the look she had given her when they first became partners. Perhaps Ox had been right about giving the two a push towards love.

Later that night Kim had called Ox to meet her at a small café she was sure, that no one from school would notice them. Both had told their weapons it was a date to apologize for earlier. Of course, both weapons knew that they would end up fighting again by the end of the night.

"Kim, I made it. Sorry I'm late Harvar kept asking questions." The honor student explained with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Yeah, Jackie was the same way, now as for your earlier suggestion." Kim said taking a seat at an empty booth towards the back of the café. A smile carved itself on to Ox's face as he and Kim quickly began discussing ways to make the spell.

Jackie sighed as she flipped through the TV in boredom. Km had left with Ox and now she was alone and with nothing to do. The sounds of students running and chasing eachother ran on her nerves as she grabbed her jacket to find a quieter place to think. She was fiercely loyal to Kim, remembering how a few NOT students had helped the two become partners. But, she also loved Harvar, would that impair her ability to protect her witch miester? She had been taught in weapons only class that romances had ended badly for weapons and miesters. Ending in either death or divorce, the thought had scared her. Jacqueline's inner ramblings had made her fail to notice the balcony in which she was at. The stars above gleamed and twinkled against the inky black backdrop of the sky. Even the moon was chuckling happily tonight, contradicting against her racing thoughts. She sighed, this was not her night.

Harvar closed his book with an audible sigh as he stood to place the book back in the empty slot. The library had been empty long ago, the librarian forgetting his presence in the large room. It no longer amazed him at how Ox's rival Maka had been able to remain hidden in the spacious room. However, one thought remained dominant in his attempt to empty it. Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré haunted his mind as the image of earlier today repeated itself. He walked in silence back to his and Ox's dorm hoping Kilik and the twins were there for company.

Kim smiled in glee as her and Ox mixed the cauldron of pink liquid. Kim had a giant book open on a podium, and was ordering Ox to locate the ingredients as she read them. As the potion bubbled signaling its completion, the two masterminds smiled evilly. Kim was careful to pour equal amounts into separate bottles for the weapons to drink later. She had found the love potion in a book of spells at the witch Mabaa's personal library and was promised to work.

"Tomorrow, the two will fall in love," Kim laughed as she handed a bottle to ox. The boy nodded as they left the secret room and back to their respected dorms. Kim was way too excited though to read the warning the potion had come with. She and Ox were unaware of the chaos they were about to cause their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

THIS WAS A REQUEST I AM DOING, SO THE IDEA IS HERS.

Harvar eyed the drink his partner was handing him. Ox rarely did anything for anyone in the mornings unless that someone was Kim and he sure the hell wasn't her.

"Will I die if I drink this?" Harvar asked taking the pink liquid and sniffing it. Ox smiled causing the weapon to rethink his plan.

"No, don't worry, it's just a new protein shake I wanted to try, it's supposed to make you smarter." Ox lied as his weapon downed the drink in one gulp.

"I don't feel any smarter Ox," Harvar replied as Thunder and Fire rushed into the kitchen. Kilik Rung groaned as he followed his two weapons and sat at the table.

"Yo, what's up this morning?" he asked as his fellow roommates greeted him. Harvar filled Kilik in as Ox made a plate for the twin nature weapons.

"I wouldn't try to eat or drink anything Ox cooked. Remember when he gave Kim food poisoning one time when we were thirteen?" the gauntlet miester laughed.

"I've been banned from discussing it." Harvar said not attempting to hide the smile from his miester.

"Hard to believe we're all eighteen now." Kilik continued. This time both Ox and Harvar nodded surprised when the African American boy stood.

"Well, I have a date." He announced gathering his now full weapons. This news brought the other miester weapon pair to bring up their heads.

"With who?" they asked in unison.

"A mission to Hawaii, beat Blackstar and Tsubaki to it, much to their disappointments." He laughed feeling great at having finally beaten the boy at something.

"Should have known it wasn't a girl." Harvar laughed as the twin weapons joined him.

"Hey who's side are you two on?" Kilik joked as the child like weapons climbed onto his shoulders.

"See ya in a week guys." He waved before closing the door and leaving the two remaining roommates to return to their usual early morning routine.

Kim smiled as Jackie finished her morning workout. The brown haired fire lantern smiled as she accepted the pink liquid from her friend.

"It's a new protein juice, it may help our resonance." The raccoon witch offered as she watched her friend gulp the contents. Jackie nodded as the two of them left for class. As they neared the classroom, Ox and Harvar came into view. The fire lantern froze as Harvar came closer to her, a faint blush now prominent on both weapons cheeks.

"Um, hi again." Jackie said shakily, cursing herself at such a show of weakness.

"Yeah, um hi." came Harvar's reply as he scratched the back of his head and dodged her gaze. This was awkward to say the least, each wanted to suddenly pour their heart out to the other. But, that sure as hell was not going to happen!

"So Kim, think are little plan is working?" Ox asked his beloved as they watched their friends. His girlfriend nodded as she dragged him into the classroom to initiate her part of the plan.

Jackie couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so strange with him around. Harvar was a good friend and that was all, right?

"So, um, shall we get to class?" he asked trying to hide his blush as the halls emptied. Jackie nodded afraid to speak with him so close to her. They entered the room heading to their respected partners side, only their respected partners had decided to sit together leaving Kim's normally occupied seat open. Ox smiled as he leaned forward to his weapon.

"Sorry Harvar, but I want to sit with Kim today, mind sitting with Jackie?" he asked not giving either weapon time to complain about the situation before Stien rolled in.

"Ok class, let's begin to day's lesson with the dissection of the endangered sneer am." Stien smiled as Jackie shivered beside the electric spear.

"You okay?" Harvar asked giving a side glanced to the lantern. Jackie could only nod as she tried to not lean into the lightning spears side. He felt so warm and he was so strong. Whoa, Jackie, no way you could not fall for your miesters boyfriend's weapon! That would just be wrong, right? Of course, it was, if they dated then their priorities would change and neither of them could concentrate on protecting their miesters. Harvar must surely know that, besides they were better as friends. Though, if that were the case then why did she want to be more than friends with the weapon, why did she want to feel his hands on her body and his lips on her lips?

Harvar was in the same thought process of the fire lantern as he watched her from the corner of his eyes. His red visor protected any roaming students from noticing his infatuation luckily. Why was he so drawn to her? True he had been in love with the girl since they first met. Her quiet ways, her dressing, brow long hair, sparkling brown eyes. Even the way she glared at him turned him on in some strange reason. He really needed to see a doctor. As the classes ended and lunch came around the two weapons were once again ditched by their miesters.

"Seriously Ox?" Harvar muttered as Kim hugged her weapon before running off. Slowly he turned to Jackie with a smile which slowly turned to a frown. Jackie was slowly swaying back and forth and her eyes had gone glossy. Harvar yelped as he launched himself forward to catch the falling girl.

"Jacqueline, are you okay?" he asked lightly shaking her as she latched on to his chest. Harvar didn't even bother to hide his blush as he picked her up bridal style to rush her to the infirmary.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Ox asked as Kim blew flexed and cracked her fingers.

"No, they are getting closer can't you tell?" she asked as Ox nodded. "Good, I expect to get paid for this." She finished before walking off. She never changed; Ox had been giving her money even before they started dating. He couldn't hold back the laugh as they walked to lunch.

Harvar paced the hall infront of the infirmary in a cold sweat. Jackie had a fever and he was worried. He was her friend so it was good to worry, but why did he feel so clingy to her? Sure, he had these feelings before, but now they were intensified.

"Harvar," asked a woman covered in bandages. The weapon could only nod in reply as she moved to let him enter. Jackie was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her head with a slight daze. She looked so cute.

"Harvar, did you bring me here?" she asked as he took a seat beside her. She felt weird; her body craved the touch of his flesh to hers more than ever now. Almost to the point of burning, her alive and she knew a thing or two about burning things.

"Yeah, you got sick and I was worried." He replied as they unconsciously leaned forward. This wasn't right, they needed to stop but he needed to touch her, feel her, make her his.

"Well Jackie, you can go." Nygus announced as she walked in from her office sending the two apart quickly with a blush.

"Um, thank you miss Nygus." They replied before rushing from the room and eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

The two weapons had avoided each other for two days now. Kim had taken to reading over the potion book with Ox, when they suddenly noticed the warning.

"Crap," both whispered simultaneously as they looked up from the book in horror. They had finally read the warning for the potion.

"This is not good, what happens if they don't?" Ox asked thinking of how so far the two had refused to be in the same room as the other for a week. This was bad had he and Kim ruined their group resonance?

"I have no clue; I've never used this kind of magic before, maybe they'll blow up from holding their feelings in?" Kim suggested as she played with the pigtail holding half of her short hair to the top of her head. Ox shivered at the thought of his weapon spontaneously combusting.

"Sounds painful." The honor student whispered as his girlfriend agreed.

Several trees hid Harvar as he concentrated on the Shibusen training ground he was hiding at. A soft breeze was blowing against the green grass and shaded trees. He smiled allowing the scents of spring to mix in his nose, a smile gracing his lips. Jackie would look cute in this weather. He reeled, where had that come from he wondered? Sure Jackie was cute, funny, and lovely. But he wasn't allowed to love her. a noise behind him stirred him from his crazed thoughts as Jackie stood in a soft white cotton dress he had never seen her wear; it looked nice, especially at how it fitted her curves showing off her figure. He gulped, no use trying to talk with a mouth full of drool.

"Jackie," he called as he quickly stood. She was blushing and had her hands knitted together behind her back. Like always, her long brown hair was down reaching her mid back and softly swaying in the mild breeze.

"Hi Harvar, listen I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately." She apologized as her eyes down casted to the ground her bangs' shielding the brown sparkling orbs as she began to softly cry.

Jackie didn't understand as her emotions finally cracked and tears formed in her eyes. Great now he must think she's weak or something. She tried to calm down but somehow Harvar's closeness was making her even more emotional. His rugged hands gently cupped her face as he dried her tears from pale cheeks.

"Jackie, both of us know something is wrong, and we both know our miesters did something. We wouldn't be so weird right now if they hadn't." he whispered his warm breath now touching her face. Jackie could only nod as her fingers knotted in his shirt bringing him closer to her.

"I've always cared for you Jacqueline, you know that right, I love you." He told her wrapping his arms to embrace her and kissed her slightly parted lips. His tongue pressed against hers before she initiated the battle. Throughout their French kissing, the clothes on their backs began falling off as both owners shed the offending articles. Both teens now completely naked, laid on the ground as Harvar ran his hands over Jackie's sides and then from her chest to her stomach causing small mews and whimpers to escape her mouth. As he trailed kisses from her nose to her chest, his hands messaged and teased at her breast and perked nipples. Another mew sent his mouth to clasp over her left breast and his hands to temporarily message her thighs as he parted them. Her eyes widened when two of his fingers messaged her clean-shaven womanhood, moaning when he parted the slick lower lips to insert his fingers. This time Jackie's quiet moans up in octave as she withered beneath him as he slowly teased her folds making her jump. Holding down her lower body with his weight he allowed his other hand to join in with his mouth to tease her breast. His slow movements making Jackie grow impatient with need. His tongue slowly circled at her rose bud causing faint shivers to cascade down her form. Just as she was beginning to get comfortable with the speed his teasing got another level faster as he fingered her harder thrusting his now three fingers farther into her stretching her for his hardened cock.

"More," she panted out as she regained her ability to say more than a moan. Harvar smiled as he kissed her lips and removed his now dripping digits. Eyeing her he crouched lower placing his mouth to the soaked opening and began gently licking at the harden clit and inner muscles sucking up the juices. Jackie moaned and backed as he continued to savor her lower lips. He could tell she was close to the edge with how much she shook, and the tension her body had become, but he was not going to bring her to climax with just his fingers and mouth. She whimpered at the loss as he licked the fingers clean. Raising her hand to his face Jackie removed the visor to reveal soft brown eyes.

"I want to look into the eyes of the man who took my virginity and took my heart." She whispered spreading her legs wider for him. Harvar's smile got wider as he positioned himself over her dripping fold.

"I promise to go easy," he told her bending down to kiss her lips. He slid in stopping when he reached the barrier holding her virginity.

"Bite me," he instructed as Jackie gave a confused look. He once again kissed her before thrusting fully into her sex. A searing pain went through both weapons as her virgin blood slid down her leg and Harvar's bloody lip swelled. He waited patiently for her to adjust before she nodded for him to continue. Her pained whimpers turned to pleasured moans as he rammed into her body as she begged him to move faster. Harvar could only comply as she clenched tightly around his throbbing penis. He wouldn't last much longer, Jackie was already close to the edge, her breathing haggard. Suddenly both screamed the others name in release as hot liquid rushed into Jackie's lower body causing her to tense. Harvar collapsed beside her slowly pulling his cock from her hot folds. It seemed to perk more as the cool air touched it.

Jackie's gaze lingered on the hard pink anatomy before she carefully sat up and silently asked to touch it. Harvar nodded as she grabbed the penis in her hand. A long hiss of pleasure escaped the male's mouth as she tightened her grip. Quickly his right hand latched over hers making the grip tighten until she gripped perfectly.

"Now, thrust up and down." He breathed out trying his best not to buck beneath her. Especially when she had begun to message, his ball sac with her free hand and gently lick the head of his dick. Another hiss rewarded her as she got braver and took him fully in her mouth, what little she couldn't fit in thrusted by her hand.

"Damn, what does Kim teach you?" he asked knotting his fingers in her chocolate colored hair. She didn't answer, instead choosing to suck him harder to see what all new sounds she could force out of him. She could feel him tighten in his balls and as he flexed his abs, it did not surprise her when the warm salty liquid rushed into her mouth when he screamed her name and thrusted into her head nearly chocking her.

Both laid naked side by side as the sun sunk lower under the trees, evening had set in meaning they had been out here for a few good hours.

"Kim will be worried if I'm out to late." Jackie whispered burying her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Same with Ox, but don't worry, he and Kim are always going off on dates. Who says we can't do the same." He asked kissing her lips. Jackie smiled as he pulled back.

"Right, walk me home." She demanded standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Harvar paused at her sudden change. Yep, Jackie was loyal to Kim, even in attitude.

"Yes ma'am." Harvar smiled as they dressed and made their way back to their apartments, Jacqueline wearing his jacket.


End file.
